A typical luminaire includes a ballast circuit configured to control the light output of the luminaire. In luminaires that include light emitting diodes (LEDs), the ballast circuit can include a driver circuit configured to set a bias (or driver) current for one or more of the LEDs. This driver current can be programmed to a fixed level during manufacture, or it can be reprogrammed in the field by a technician. In the latter case, the luminaire may have to be opened so that the technician can gain access to the circuit to set a new bias current level (i.e. a new driver current set point). Alternatively, the technician may be equipped with a device capable of reprogramming the driver circuit when the device is in a certain proximity of the luminaire.
The current methods for programming the driver current mentioned above have several shortcomings. In the case where the technician manually reprograms the driver current, a significant amount of manpower is needed, which makes such an operation cost-prohibitive. In the case where a proximity device is used, the luminaire must be equipped with hardware that can support such a device, which increases the average cost of the luminaire.